


Strong

by marbie20



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbie20/pseuds/marbie20
Summary: Eliot felt like he always had to be the strong one in the relationship, but sometimes his fears would creep up on him. Usually, with the help of Parker and Alec, he was okay. But without them, he struggles with being strong all the time. He was fine. He was supposed to be fine.





	Strong

Eliot had gotten used to waking up with two people pressed up against him in bed, but when he woke up in a cold sweat, he was alone. He tried to slow down his heart beat and looked around, looking for his lovers. Right, he thought, Parker and Alec were gathering information on their latest mark. Eliot wasn’t a part of this step. He released a long breath and fell back against the bed, slowly closing his eyes. He wanted them near. He always wanted them near. But sometimes, that just didn’t happen.   
He lumbered out of bed to make breakfast for himself. He knew Parker and Alec would be back later that evening, and started thinking of ideas for a romantic dinner. Unfortunately, visions of his latest nightmare swirled in his head. He could usually shut if off when Parker would run her fingers through his hair, or when Alec would press a soft kiss against his neck. But they weren’t here. He needed to deal with this on his own. 

After eating breakfast and cleaning up around the apartment, he went downstairs to the brewery. He focused on making the food. He shouldn’t be thinking about his partners. He survived long enough being alone. He should be fine. So why was he still feeling so anxious? He shook off the feeling and went about working through the day.   
As the day wore on, so did the toll on Eliot. He kept telling himself he was fine. He had to be fine. He needed to be fine. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one who could take the hits. But now he was being tormented by his inner demons with no one to help him through it.   
He hadn’t had nightmares recently, but for some reason the one from the previous night was messing with his head. Visions of his past and fears of being alone swirled through his thoughts. He used to always be able to push past those thoughts. Maybe it was because before he had to be strong because he was alone. Then he met Nate and the rest of the team. 

It was rocky at first. Nobody got along except for Nate and Sophie. Eliot didn’t trust anyone, Parker was looking for an escape, and Alec was too prideful for his own good. Over time, they began to trust each other, even lean on each other for support. Eliot began to realize that maybe he didn’t have to be alone.   
Everything changed when Nate and Sophie left. Eliot’s protectiveness of his thief and hacker only grew as they grew together. If we change, we change together. That was the rule. Till my dying day. That was Eliot’s promise. He didn’t know it at the time, but he loved Parker and Alec, even if they didn’t love him in the same way.  
As time passed, Parker began to touch Eliot more; braiding his hair, poking his shoulders and chest, and snuggling up closer to him on the couch. Alec’s teasing became more loving, and less rivalry. The three of them had a routine that no one intended to change. Then that fateful day came when Eliot confessed his love, and had his love returned. The three were a team, forever. And that was how it had been for a while now.

Eliot leaned back on the couch absorbed in his thoughts. He briefly closed his eyes, but his nightmare made itself present. He flinched and his eyes shot open. He already knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep night. At least, not alone. He groggily rose off the couch to begin dinner. He kept glancing at the door, listening for his partners to waltz in. Parker would bubbly hop in, a grin wide on her face as she recounted the day. Alec would saunter in behind her, a satisfied grin on his face. Then the two would see Eliot and their expressions would be the same: love. Eliot couldn’t wait. 

The night grew later and Eliot began to grow concerned. They would call if they were late right? He paced the floor, trying to keep calm. Keeping calm turned out to be a harder task than expected. Every time he blinked his nightmare was back. He just couldn’t escape the silence and the darkness. He pressed his hands on the back of the couch and the sounds of the nightmare overwhelmed him. Sights swirled around him, taunting him. Reality was becoming hard to distinguish. He gripped the couch tighter and held on for dear life. 

“Eliot.”

A soft voice broke his trance and he quickly turned around to see Parker’s soft eyes gazing up at him. She placed a hand on his face. 

“Eliot…nightmare?”

It wasn’t really a question. Eliot slowly nodded. He felt strong hands rest on his shoulders and then the arms fell to his waist. Eliot leaned back into Alec’s embrace, relishing in the warmth. Parker’s fingers ran through Eliot’s hair.

“Was it bad?”

Eliot’s eyes met Parker’s and she understood. She wrapped her arms around his front, with Alec around the back. Eliot felt safe for the first time that day. 

“I’m sorry we were late, love,” Alec’s voice resonated through Eliot’s jaw. 

“It went longer than we expected,” Parker’s soft voice added.

The hitter just relaxed against his partners. “S’okay. Glad you are home.”

Alec gently kissed Eliot’s jaw. “Want to head to bed? I’m sure you’re tired.”

Eliot closed his eyes. Flashes of his nightmare were still there, but not nearly as bad. “Don’t know if I can sleep.”

He felt Parker press against his front in a comforting manner. “We’ll keep you safe.”

Eliot let his loves lead him to the bed. He slowly crawled into bed, instantly melting into the soft embrace of the comforter. Alec snuggled in next to him on his front while Parker mirrored in the back. Eliot felt same pressed between his two loves. 

“Just rest,” Parker whispered. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Eliot closed his eyes. Through the warmth being emitted by his loves, he finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep, thinking of his spunky thief and loveable hacker. He was right where he belonged, he didn’t need to be strong by himself anymore. He had support and love, and that was all he needed.


End file.
